Demon of My Heart
by Vermilion Skies
Summary: AU. Lightly based off Phantom of the Opera. With a trip to France, Matthew Williams was hoping to peruse his cellist career. But someone is waiting for him. Someone that will change his life for better or worse. Russia x Canada x France triangle and UkUs
1. Prologue

**Demon of my Heart, Prologue**

**Warnings: Slash (boy x boy relationships), foul language, love triangles, dark themes, character death, OOCness**

**Disclaimer: ****Hetalia belongs to ****Hidekaz Himaruya. The story below is a work of fiction and is not written for profit of any means. Any events relating to real life people are unintentional and purely coincidental.**

**OoOoO**

_London, England, year 1870_

"Al! It is time to go. The stagecoach will be departing soon!"

"Hurry up you lazy git. Or we will just leave without you."

"Alright! I'm here, I'm here, everyone!" came the huffed reply, as a young, blond came scrambling into the carriage - clapping his hands together excitedly as he joined the other two occupants. "Woohoo! Vacation, here we come!"

A peaceful silence lulled through the air as the three men settled in their seats, preparing for the trip ahead. It was nothing enough to be a proper vacation, but they were finally getting a break from the boring droll of everyday life.

The carriage swayed slightly with a loud clunk! as the conductor cracked his whip, sending the horses off in a swift, brisk trot.

Leaning back and relaxing, Matthew watched as the last remnants of his beloved home melded away into the scenery. '_Just like old times,'_ he sighed, feeling a wave of nostalgia wash over him. Back when his father was alive, they – along with his brother Alfred would travel frequently, exploring various different towns and cities bathing in the rich culture and diversity each had to offer.

Their parents had raised them both as sophisticated and classy young men, ensuring that the two boys were well cultured and proper. Though Matthew had no idea how much the upbringing worked on Alfred, he knew for sure that through his travels he had found his passion in life. And once again, he would be making that special trip, the one which had started it all. In a matter of days, he would arrive at Paris Theater, right in the heart of France. The place where he had first discovered his true love and desire as a young boy.

_'I could definitely get used to this again,' _Matthew thought, suddenly feeling his stomach turn in an odd mixture of release and sadness. Speaking of which, it had been almost a good seven years since the last time he left London to venture into a new city – yet alone a whole other country. Without their father around, neither he nor Alfred really got out much afterwards. So much in fact, he had pretty much spent the jest of his teenage life completely sheltered and protected by the familiarity of his hometown. However, starting now and for the next few weeks, that shield he had grown so accustomed to would soon be gone, leaving him totally exposed to whatever the real world had to offer. But in the end, Matt decided, this really was everything he wanted. No more was he going to dwell in the corners of the past. He was going to move onto new sights, places, and most importantly, peruse his dreams. Yup, he was certain. This was what he had hoped and worked for all his life - ever since the day he first picked up that beautiful, wooden cello.

Matthew sighed nervously, thinking of all that would be coming up for him in the near future. He had achieved what many young aspiring musicians could only dream of. The Annual Orchestral Competition was well underway and quite surprisingly, he had made it into the finals. Having to travel all the way down to the Paris Theater for the event was the least stressful part of this whole hassle. There, he would be expected to play a brilliant, long sonnet in front of a large audience and then judged by three high ranking music critiques. It definitely was a showcase event. People, from all over Europe were coming, just to witness such a dazzling festival.

And things weren't going to be easy for him. He would be competing against a wide array of other skilled musicians who wanted to win just as badly. Everything was going to come down to who had the most talent. If by chance, he manages to pull of a spectacular performance and outshine all his rivals, then there would come a guaranteed boost of fame, as well as a permanent contract with the theater itself. That standing alone, would be exactly what any artist needed if they wanted to have a place in the music industry. Matt rubbed his temples, trying to release a bit of stress and tension. The next week was definitely either going to make or break his career as a cellist, and he planned on giving it his all.

...

Alfred fumbled in his seat, bored by the droll and lack of action. After a good while, the blandness was too much for him to bear. "Are we there yet?" he whined, tugging persistently at the older man next to him.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur smacked his head. "You just got on and you're already asking those annoying questions? How the heck do I put up with such childish and idiotic behavior like this everyday?"

"Aww, but that is why you love me, Iggy ~" Alfred grinned, planting a quick peck on his fiancé's cheek, causing the other to blush brightly.

"W-what was that for, you wanker?"

Matthew chuckled, watching the couple and their silly antics. In less than four months time, Arthur was going to become an official part of their family. The news was nothing shocking to him, of course. The three of them had been operating like one crazy dysfunctional household for as long as he could remember.

And it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that Alfred and Arthur liked each other - no matter how much the said two denied it in the beginning. Matthew was so certain that there was so much chemistry between the pair, he could almost see the imaginary 'sparks' fly at times. And truly was he happy for both his brother and Arthur. They were absolutely fated for each other, getting along like chalk and cheese. The youngest grinned as he laughed at the thought. If the saying 'opposites attract' was true, then he couldn't have found a better living example.

Only just recently did Alfred finally own up to his feelings for the other man, popping that infamous question. It was about time the two settled down and formed an official commitment, despite the numerous years they had been together. Matthew was relieved, observing the happy couple. '_It sure must be a wonderful feeling being in love,' _he reminisced.

'_Talking about love, eh?_' the blond paused, suddenly remembering a letter he had received only days ago. Carefully, he reached into his coat pocket, fishing out the delicate envelope.

...

_Dearest Mr. Matthew Williams,_

_My darling, how I've waited all these years to see your beautiful face. We will be reunited once again at the theater. I have been so patiently awaiting your arrival – it is my sole reason for living, everyday._

_Signed,_

_An admirer_

_...  
_

Matthew read through the letter, studying the neat, fancy penmanship of each word. _'Francis, you silly man,' _he giggled at both the obviousness and cheesiness of the note. _'Only you would send something like this to me'. _But either way, he was glad to hear from his childhood sweetheart again, ecstatic that the other was welcoming him so openly.

Quite some time had passed since he last saw the Frenchman, and Matt could only wonder how that silly goof had been the while they were apart. _'Probably enjoying a life of fine wine and luxury,'_ he smiled, imagining his former lover swimming in a pool of gold and jewels.

It had been two years since Francis left, and more than ever, was he missing the other's presence.

The two of them had always gotten along well, but the difference in their social status eventually lead to their inevitable parting. Francis belonged to the realm of aristocrats, obligated and enslaved by his duty as heir to an enormous family business. It was only a matter of time before he was called back to his native home of France to save his share of a vast fortune. Henceforth, Francis departed with the promise that they'd meet again in the distant future. And Matt was glad the other was finally living up to his promise.

"What is that, Mattie?" Alfred broke the silence, taking interest and peering curiously at the envelope in his brother's hand.

Matthew snapped out of his thoughts. "It is a letter. A letter form a secret admirer," he grinned, holding out the note for the others to read.

"Why it must be that frog. I will be damned if I have to see that vain little bastard again!" Arthur scowled, looking extremely displeased.

Alfred had taken the news a bit more hapily. "Wow, Mattie!" the blond beamed. "I am so happy for you! So you are finally going to meet up with Francis again?"

"Yes, it sure seems like it. After all, his estate is only a few blocks from the Paris Theater. If this is not the perfect opportunity, then I do not know what is."

Arthur shook his head disapprovingly. "Sometimes I question your sanity lad. Do you seriously plan on getting back together with that perverted prat?"

"Oh come on, Iggy!" Alfred exclaimed, pressing lovingly against the older man, wrapping the other in a tight bear hug. "Mattie has found that special someone. You should be happy for him! I'm sure he would want the same thing we have."

Arthur grumbled, remaining silent for a moment and resisting the affectionate gesture, but reluctantly nodded in agreement before returning his fiancé's embrace. "Fine, fine. I suppose you're right. But if that blasted frog tries anything at all, I'll have his head served on a silver platter faster than you can say the word 'guillotine'."

Matthew gave a light laugh, relaxing against his seat for a well deserved nap. "Well, I do not know if I would want something as far as that. But it sure would be nice just to see him again. It has been so long since we last met."

In the mean time, he had a long journey ahead.

**OoOoO**

**Ack! First of all, I apologize for any historical, cultural, or geographical errors in this fic. Yes, I know you can't get from London to Paris on horseback alone, but I really don't want to write out every sequence of their journey. Plus, that stuff's boring. I'm sure you guys want to just get down to the actual plot. ^^**

**Secondly, I know most of you are wondering "What the hell does any of this have to do with Phantom of the Opera?". Well, it's not a direct Hetaliafied version of the play, rather, I'm just adding some aspects and elements of it into the story. Most of this will be an original work. **

**Thirdly, I should have the first chapter for this up soon! I know it's been almost a month since I first published this fic and so far, the only thing I've really done was revise the prologue over and over again. To those of you who have followed this since the beginning, all I have to say is that you guys are absolutely amazing! Thank you so much for putting up with me!**

**And last but not least, I'm really trying something I've never done before- and that is taking the time to write a significantly slow paced and long story. Any critiques are greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading, everyone!**


	2. Chapter 1: Bienvenue vers Paris

Thank you to the wonderful LithiumKiss for beta reading this story!

* * *

**Demon of My Heart, Chapter 1: ****Bienvenue vers Paris**

**By: Vermilion Skies**

* * *

Matthew had found the latter half of the ride to be, quite surprisingly, peaceful and enjoyable. Both Alfred and Arthur calmed down significantly afterwards. And much to the young man's pleasure, even that normally jittery brother of his was resting quietly against the wooden backboard, staying almost perfectly still for the remainder of the trip. The tranquil silence pleasantly reminded him of the good old times back home. He loosened up, immersing himself with the upbeat clicking and squeaking of the carriage in the background, and before he knew it, they had arrived.

"Right this way, gentlemen. Have a safe trip in Paris." The stage conductor bowed as the coach came to a grinding halt.

Streets filled with vivid, rich colors and life; tourist, families and people of all shapes and sizes scurried through town. Vibrant, antique buildings neatly decorated the sidewalk in an almost ornate manner. The sweet scents and sounds gave the atmosphere a wonderful, jubilant touch - France was as wonderful as ever, much like Matthew had envisioned.

"This is amazing," he gasped, carefully stepping out of the small cart and into the outside world, admiring his new surroundings.

"Yes, yes. Quite impressive," Arthur agreed, nodding quaintly to himself. "Not as lovely as London, of course. But I suppose they don't call this the centre of culture and art for nothing."

Matthew rubbed his hands together excitedly, a huge grin plastered on his face. "Ah, this all looks quite wonderful. I have a great feeling we're all going to enjoy it here."

"Maybe," The other responded, with a slightly reluctant scoff. "Though I wouldn't jump to rash conclusions just yet; I do strongly believe we all could definitely get out more like this."

Alfred subsequently paid the conductor, sending him off on his way before joining the others. Elated and curious about the new country, he glanced excitedly at the beautiful cityscape. With a loud, exuberant cheer he said, "So time to kick back and enjoy a nice little vacation, huh? Say, let us see exactly what this place has to offer."

"That's not a bad idea. Not bad at all," Matthew said, smiling as they quickly scrambled past a flood of scurrying carriages and pedestrians. "We might as well enjoy a nice break before the real work starts."

"Good thinking, lad. I cannot argue with that."

The trio quickly made their debut into town. No doubt, Matthew felt himself getting giddier as he entered the magnificent city. He was completely absorbed and mesmerized by the surrounding landscape, vivid scenery and the friendly environment, and his satisfaction only intensified the further he went on. Paris sure worked its wonders on him - for Matthew couldn't remember the last time he felt so ecstatic and joyful. Even Alfred and Arthur's constant bickering and quarreling besides him couldn't dampen his spirits.

Softly, he began to hum in tune with the soothing sounds and rhythm of the streets, noting the various differences between that of his hometown. He even stopped to practice a few words of French on occasion, muttering them out loud in between. Though his vocabulary was only vague, and he was receiving quite a few taunting snickers from his brother, Matthew had a definite feeling his knowledge would somehow come in very handy for the trip.

Traveling deeper into the town center they soon found themselves swarmed by a hoard of street performers and merchants. It was uncanny, compared to the outskirts of the city.

"Bonne substance que vous ne voudrez pas manquer!" Came the desperate shouts from every direction as a couple of shady looking traders attempted to lure the unsuspecting tourists towards their merchandise and shows. However, as much as he was well aware of the exotic produce around the area from previous experiences, Matthew was still surprised. He still found it difficult to divert his attention from a stall of grayish, furry fruit or a strange, bearded man with a rather large lizard, claiming it to be a baby dragon.

However, what piqued his interest the most was a small, shabby stand by the corner. It wasn't anything spectacular, yet it fascinated him in an odd way.

"Ah, I wonder what that is." Matthew paused, pointing at the said scene. Both Alfred and Arthur froze as well.

"Step right up, ladies and gentlemen! Come one, come all, and see the exclusive, multi-talented, Shin Hyo! The one and only three-headed monkey, da ze!" a young Asian man, of probably no older than eighteen, announced enthusiastically as he motioned towards a small cage on the ground. "It's no lie, everyone! A rare mutation like this only occurs once every 5,000 years! You won't believe your eyes!"

Nearby, a couple of by passers seemingly took interest, halting their activities and forming a small crowd around the stage.

"Really? A three headed chimp? No way!" Alfred squealed, blissfully captivated by the said phenomenon and pulling his two companions towards the event. "Come on Iggy, Mattie! We must go take a look!"

Arthur, however, being the most experienced and knowledgeable of the three, smacked his head with a bewildered look upon his face. "Absolutely not! Do you gits have any idea what you are getting yourselves into?"

"Not really, but it can't hurt to find out, right?"

"It's one of those freak show, for god sakes!" the older man screeched, clenching his fists wildly in the air. "Who the bloody hell would watch such a horrible, abnormal abomination? We will have plenty of time for this useless nonsense later. I would much rather not carry these luggages for longer than I have to!"

"Aww. I would really like to see that chimp, though! I think It will be exciting!" Alfred whined, though it sounded more like begging. Sorrowfully, he gazed down, looking much like a helpless, kicked puppy. "Besides, most shows here run by traveling merchants? It might not be here anymore tomorrow. This might be our only chance."

Inwardly groaning, Arthur diverted his eyes. "Don't even think about it, you wanker. That is no plausible excuse for us to spend any more energy pondering this ridiculous topic! Plus, don't we have more important things to do, like getting to the theater, maybe?"

"You know what?" Matthew added, a tiny grin on his face. "I might actually have to stick with Al on this one. I have never seen a three headed monkey before and am very interested to what this is all about."

"Yeah! That is more like it, Mattie! Now quit being so dull, Artie! Let us check it out!"

"Alright, alright! You win!" Arthur scowled, green eyes narrowed as he grumbled under his breath. Blatantly annoyed, he picked up into a light jog, catching up with the others. "We will watch the bloody freak show! But I am telling you, this whole thing's nothing but a waste of time!"

"Lo and behold, Ladies and Gentlemen! The moment you have all been waiting for!" The announcer hollered, slowly unlocking the battered cage and uncovering the veil. "Come on out, Shin Hyo and work your magic!"

Matthew's jaw nearly dropped. Out stepped positively the most ridiculous, fuzzy creature he ever witnessed in his life. The monkey gave a startling, high-pitched screech, turning all three of its hairy, brown heads forward with a blank, gaze. For a moment, it stood perfectly still publicizing it's oddly shaped body, before purposely twisting itself in an eerie formation.

Lightly chewing his lower lip, Matthew wasn't sure what he should think. He almost could have sworn the poor chimp was suffering, pleading helplessly for someone to rescue it from the awful situation. But at the same time, he found himself enjoying the show, almost tempted to laugh out loud at the scene.

The crowd around him burst into applause, chanting "More! More! More!" along the sidelines. For a whole minute, Matthew joined in with them, giggling quietly to himself

All the shouting and encouragements seemed to encourage the man, motioning with his hands and clearing his throat. "Isn't this spectacular? Wow! What an amazing sight!" he exclaimed. "Now watch as the amazing Shin-Hyo walks across a bed of steaming hot coals!"

The man pointed to a short, plump woman from the audience, who casually walked up to the smoking pile of tar, gently touching it with the tip of her index finger. She nodded, confirming that it was a legitimate bed of burning coals, before merging back with the crowd.

Looking slightly mortified, the monkey seemed to shake its head in agreement, slowly trotting towards the edge of the coals. It paused for almost a whole half minute, almost as if catching its breath, before taking its first step straight on top of the black material. Then another, and another, without faltering once, looking completely unfazed by the heat.

Around him, people where cheering and clapping in astonishment.

As the seconds passed by, the faster the chimp seemed to walk, trying to get across the bed of coals as quickly as possible, its face scrunched up in discomfort.

A few more steps - now it really looked painfully hurt. Matthew saw little droplets of perspiration forming around the chimp's eyes.

The monkey suddenly let out a loud, glass-shattering shriek, crumbling straight to the ground. Unfortunately, the poor thing had to land on something. And that was the burning hot pile of coals.

It screeched even louder, as the heat hit its bare flesh. Luckily, its owner immediately came to its rescue, pulling the agonizing monkey back to safety on clean ground.

The primate rolled around, covering itself in dirt, trying to alleviate the burning sensation. However, during that same process, two of it's furry heads came flying right off, bouncing a couple feet away from the stand.

The audience gasped, and their cheers and chants became angry 'boo's' and whispers.

Without it's extra heads, the monkey was nothing but an ordinary, brown primate.

Matthew took a closer look at one of the fallen heads on the ground. To his surprise, it was completely hollow, made out of a cardboard like material.

"What a fluke!" Shouted a thin, lengthy man as his voice was followed by a couple other cries and clamors of outrage.

Angrily, the first couple of people turned their heads, heading away from the show.

"Wait! No come back please! This isn't what it looks like!" the dark haired host begged desperately at the rapidly departing crowd. "Erm…his heads will grow back in a few minutes. Haha. This is real, I swear!"

His efforts proved useless as the crowd rapidly dispersed, one person after another.

"Can you believe it, Iggy?" Alfred asked, turning towards his fiancé, failing his arms wildly in the air. "We were tricked! That was completely unpleasant!"

Arthur rolled his eyes sarcastically, as if to say 'I told you so'. "Well, what were you expecting from a god damned freak show? This to be all real and legit?"

"Fine, fine. I admit I should have listened." The taller blond stubbornly pouted. "Ugh! Let's just get out of here and pretend this never happened!" he ushered, a bit embarrassed for having fallen headfirst for the ploy.

Arthur quickly agreed, getting ready to leave. But Matthew wasn't paying attention to any of the conversation - his eyes focused completely on the struggling man and his monkey. "You know, I, unlike everyone else, am not feeling outraged or bitter over all this," he whispered, softening his gaze. "I am sure you had a fair reason for doing what you've just done,"

The Asian man let out a long exasperated sigh, his eyes twinkling with relief. "Ah, thank you. I suppose I do have some explaining to do. And you guys probably are not thinking the best of me right now - exploiting this poor chimp and tricking the whole audience, da ze. But when it comes down to making a living in this town, you really just have to do whatever it takes that'll bring in the most money. And believe me, it doesn't always come easy."

"Sounds fair enough," Matthew replied, making his way towards the other. "Guess that is what it takes to survive over here in this terribly competitive market, eh?"

"Yes. Quite so, especially if your old job is not bringing back as much revenue as it used to, Da ze. I am just a plain, old tea merchant, you know. And now with that new craze of that horrid black stuff everyone seems to love so much – coffee was it called? My leaves just don't sell as much as they used to,"

"Ah, I see." Matthew answered. He was starting to feel quite sorry for the man and knew it was only right to lend a hand. "Well, I suppose it's only the right and proper to help you with this mess a bit. After all, it looks like you do work hard trying to cover the cost of living."

"Really? You will? Why, you're too kind!"

"No need to thank me. It is the least I could do." He glanced at the fallen monkey lying on the ground nearby. "How is your little friend doing, by the way?" he asked, concerned.

"Shin-Hyo there? Ah, the poor fellow. I guess the burning coals might have been a bit too harsh for him." The man slapped his head. "Making him walk over a pile of coals? What was I thinking? I seriously should have known that such things are scalding upon skin contact!"

"Oh dear," Matthew frowned, carefully examining the primate's foot. "The poor thing has got a nasty blister. It sure must hurt a lot."

"I would imagine so." His companion bent down, pulling out some ointment and bandages out of his bag, before applying them to his furry friend. "Ah, this should cover it! It might be a bit painful for a while, but He will live!"

The blond grinned, giving the monkey a pat on his head. "Yup, seems like He will just need some rest, care and everything should be fine."

However, Matthew wasn't as concerned over his own potentially dangerous situation like some of his peers.

Green eyes watched him carefully, frowning at the scene. "Matthew! Quit fooling around! It's time to go!" Arthur hollered.

"Just a minute, Arthur!" he shouted back. "I feel I should at least help this guy here a bit!"

Arthur furrowed his thick eyebrows, turning his attention to Alfred and lowering his voice down to a whisper. "You know, sometimes I worry for that brother of yours."

"Huh? Why is that, Ig?"

"He is too good natured and modest. I mean, helping a stranger is a reasonable deed, but making friends with someone he just hardly met on the streets? I fear it might work to his disadvantage one day,"

"Nah! I am sure It will be fine! He has been like that all his life and nothing bad has ever happened. Really. People just love him for it," Alfred laughed, giving the other man a quick pat on the shoulder.

"Ah," Arthur pondered quietly, before coming to a reluctant agreement – though he was far from actually convinced. "I suppose you know him better than me,"

"Say, you guys aren't from around here are you?" the dark haired man asked suddenly.

Matthew paused briefly, lightly tilting his head. "Erm, no. How did you know?"

"Well, I am not either. The name is Yong Soo. Here all the way from Korea,"

"Wow, you must really have come a long way then. I am Matthew Williams and That is my brother Alfred and his fiancé, Arthur," he introduced, politely ushering at his family with a brief gesture of his arm. "We are from England and visiting here for the Annual Orchestral Competition,"

"Really? The Annual Orchestral Competition?" Yong Soo questioned excitedly, face automatically lighting up. "You mean the one down at the Paris Theater?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"Ha! What a total coincidence then, da ze!" the other chuckled. "I was just about to go visit my older brother! He works down there as an archivist!"

"That is wonderful! Might you be going soon? We were planning on heading down there in just a couple minutes." Matthew smiled. They were in perfect luck. Finding Yong Soo definitely ruled out getting lost along the way or stopping for directions.

The Korean man nodded. "Sounds like a plan, then. I shall be your tour guide, da ze."

After roughly stuffing his belongings in his duffel bag, Yong Soo was ready to go. Shin-Hyo rested comfortably against his owner's shoulders as they headed towards the theater.

Arthur had also taken interest in their new companion's job. "So you are a tea merchant, you say?" he asked, looking examining the young salesman curiously. "What kind of teas do you have?"

Yong Soo counted his fingers. "Why I have plenty. Green tea, Darjeeling, Jasmine, Oolong, Long Jing, Chai, Ginseng, Lapsang Souchong, Yunnan**.**"

The Britton pursed his lips, a bit bewildered by the seemingly uncommon selection. "What about Black Tea, Earl Gray, or Bergamot?"

"English teas right?" The dark haired man asked. "Ah, I do not believe I have any at the moment, but I do think you'll enjoy the Yunnan and Long Jing brand. Freshly imported from China. They have this unique, sharp zing and is good for your immune system too!" he reached into his pouch and pulled out two paper bags.

Arthur examined them closely, gently fingering the leaves and inhaling their scents. After pondering for a minute or two, he paid Yong Soo ten Francs for them.

Soon enough, they were greeted by the brilliant, dome building of the Paris Theater. Matthew gazed upon the wondrous architecture, amazed by the flashing gold pillars and grand marble staircase that stood proudly, furnishing the entrance.

Everything had been perfectly preserved, exactly as he had remembered it. He couldn't wait to see what other pleasant sights the theater brought.

"Yao hyung-nim!" Yong Soo hollered, waving excitedly at a particular, short male standing near the door.

The man was rather feminine, with long black hair tied in a simple ponytail behind his head and dressed in an elegant red and gold traditional Chinese robe that hung all the way to the bottom of his ankles.

Matthew noted that he must be the brother. However, other than their complementing deep, almond eyes there was nothing similar between Yong Soo and Yao. They were nearly complete opposites in behavior, looks, and style.

Yong Soo ebulliently sprinted towards his brother, wrapping his arms around him in a neck-crushing hug.

For a moment, a look of pure horror crossed Yao's face as he struggled (and failed) to get away from the iron, tight grip. Stubbornly, the shorter man piped down, but not without a cross, disapproving glare. "Yong Soo! What were you thinking, jumping me like that, aru! Are you trying to give big brother a heart attack?"

"Of course not, hyung-nim!" Yong Soo squealed, gleaming brightly, almost as if he wanted to kiss his own brother. Yao was quite seemingly uncomfortable with the closeness, blushing profoundly as he avoided the younger man's head.

"Oh! And mother made some shu mai dumplings last night! They are your favorite, right? I saved some just for you, da ze!" Yao nodded, accepting the lunch box before making his way down the stairs.

"Say, I see you have already met my brother, Yong Soo," he introduced, in a slightly irked tone. "I am Yao Wang, by the way. I run the archives around here, but live in the theater itself most of the year. Nice to see some new faces around here, aru!"

Matthew bowed politely, as he, Alfred and Arthur introduced themselves.

Yao was exceptionally joyous at the mention of the Annual Orchestral Competition. "Why, I have been awaiting that festival all year, aru!" he chirped happily. "What kind of instruments do you play?"

"Cello," Matthew replied solemnly. "I do not know if I am good enough to win the whole competition, quite honestly. But it is definitely worth a try."

"Ah! Now that is the kind of spirit I like! Hardworking, determined, but not overtly boastful!" Yao proclaimed, giving a cheerful wink.

"Thank you," He smiled, cheeks faintly flushed pink Yao Wang sounded like a pleasant individual. And as Matthew familiarized himself with his surroundings, his sense of mirth was only heightened.

"Well, there's no use just standing outside all day, aru! How about I show you guys around?" the Chinese man offered.

"Most definitely." Arthur replied, discretely looking forward towards his stay as well. "That would be very nice of you."

The theater greeted them with a warm, beckoning welcome, as they stepped past the large, varnished doorframe. If the outside had been impressive, the inside was unbelievably spectacular.

Feeling completely flabbergasted. Matthew almost couldn't believe his eyes, as the colors from the beautiful, flamboyant walls and ceilings danced before him. Hanging high above their heads, was a magnificent, crystal chandelier. Complete with four different layers, the clear jewels formed a lovely rainbow pattern against the floor as light gently flowed through their interior. He'd bet that alone cost at least ten grand.

The halls were filled with life. Actors and musicians concentrated and rehearsed skits with all their hearts. Dressed in various different outfits - from elegant and classy to downright ridiculous, the people themselves were just as colorful as the decorations.

_"There, Leonato, take her back again: Give not this rotten orange to your friend; She's but the sign and semblance of her honor."_ A well pronounced male recited, dramatically swaying his arms from side to side.

Grinning, Matthew felt comforted by the lines of his favorite Shakespearean play, as he watched the actors perform line after line of Much Ado Nothing.

Yao clapped his hands together, when they approached a well-dressed young man effortlessly playing on a grand piano. Matthew could automatically tell the guy had quite a bit of skill, as his long slender fingers gently glided over the black and white keys.

The man paused, upon noticing their arrival, pressing his wire frame classes against his nose before examining them each carefully. Other than a wild strand, which stood out in a similar manner as his brother, Alfred's, his chestnut, hair was smooth and completely flawless.

"Roderich Edelstein, how are you today?" Yao introduced.

"Very fine, Yao, and I hope all is the same with you." Clearing his throat, said man spoke calmly with a voice as glassy as his looks. "I see you have brought some guests over. Who might they be?"

"Ah yes!" Yao exclaimed, glistening with pure delight. He turned his attention upon them again. "Matthew, Alfred, Arthur, I would like you to meet Roderich, aru! He is the producer for the theater and will be in charge of running the upcoming Orchestral competition."

"That is precisely correct," Roderich said, smiling politely. "I am in charge of everything that goes on throughout the event and will be responsible for finding a suitable winner. The person whom deserves that great honor will not only have an one year contract with the theater, but also a 25 thousand dollar signing bonus to start their career."

Matthew shook his hand, quietly sighing to himself. Winning that competition had never sounded this great. He could only imagine what a victory could bring; his life playing the cello was a dream come true and on top of that, the 25 grand – he could definitely use that to pay off some loans, buy a bigger home, or even use a bit of that money to help Alfred and Arthur with their wedding plans.

Roderich bowed, before swiftly scooting himself off the bench. "If you would excuse me, I do have an important meeting to attend soon. They say they want to expand the auditorium down towards the beginning of the halls. Good luck and pleasure meeting you,"

Yao gave a light chuckle." My, the halls, of course!" he cheered. "It sure would be helpful if I showed you where the guests are sleeping, aru!"

"Yong Soo, who had been pleasantly quiet, suddenly gave a loud snort. "Yao hyung-nim is getting old and senile, da ze!"

"Am not, Yong Soo!" Came the annoyed rebuttal. "Quit calling me an old geezer! I'm only five years older than you, aru! Just go home already if you're bored!"

About a few hundred feet more, the wide exuberant, outer room narrowed into a neat, lavish hall. Portraits of famous musicians, such as Bach and Alessandro Scarlatti decorated the walls; their smiling faces plump and lively.

Yao waved towards a shorthaired woman, who waved back just as enthusiastically before heading off on her way. Though her figure was on the plump and curvy side, she still was nonetheless attractive, with her platinum blond bob cut pulled back in a tight hair band.

"That is Katyusha Braginski. She is the daughter of the wealthy Ukrainian entrepreneur who owns the theater, as well as the next heir to the whole entire fortune." The Chinese man explained. "Very kind woman, aru! But her younger sister, Natalia is the complete opposite. Be watchful of her." he lowered his voice down a notch. "They say the poor girl's schizophrenic and sees all this weird things like ghosts, demons and stuff. Good thing she doesn't come out of her room often, aru."

Matthew listened intently, feeling urgently sorry for the younger sister. It must have been painful having such a mental disorder.

"Well, she does have a point sometimes, you know," Yong Soo butted in. "I mean, you guys have at least heard the rumors about this place, right?"

They were confused. Matthew, Alfred and Arthur exchanged awkward glances with each other, uncertain about the statement.

Yao seemed displeased. "There is nothing wrong with anything around here, aru! Quit being a nuisance Yong Soo!" he shouted.

Yong Soo wasn't faltered by the threat, continuing on with his tirade. "Why it is haunted, of course! They say that evil spirits of vile villains from the past frequently pass through this place, da ze."

Alfred turned about five shades paler. "S-spirits as in scary stuff like g-ghosts?"

"Well yeah. What else would they be, da ze!"

"Don't listen to him. Yong Soo is just acting like a little jerk, aru," Yao assured, giving his brother a hard slap against his forehead. "I can promise you, I have been working and living here for the last eight years and have seen no such thing!"

"Yeah. Whatever." The Korean replied, rubbing his head where he had been hit. "Just don't wander through the halls at night," he dropped down to an eerie, coarse whisper. _"Or you might not be there in the morning."_

Matthew felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

"Enough, aru! Quit scaring the guests here! Go home or I will tell mother how her favorite Ming vase _really_ broke last week!"

Yong Soo stiffened immediately. "Well what do you know? Would you look at the time! I shall be heading back now, da ze! I will be back soon, guys and hyung-nim!" he exclaimed, with a look of exasperated shock. Almost immediately he sprintd away, down the hall and out of the theater.

"Oh please do not," Matthew heard Yao muttering under his breath.

"I must apologize on behalf of my brother," He continued, this time more loudly. "He can be so irritating sometimes, aru. I hope his little joke didn't change your minds about the theater in any way. I can guarantee nothing bad is going to happen here."

"Not at all," Arthur answered, trying to pry off a whimpering Alfred, who had been clinging tightly to his waist. "We are not concerned. Plus this place does not feel like it would be a hot spot for any type of paranormal activity."

And Matthew had found reassurance in Yao's words as well. The theater was simply too grand and beautiful for any terrible disaster. "I am sure everything here is just fine and lovely," he said, convinced that nothing could go wrong.

"Of course, of course!" Yao agreed, with a blissful grin. "Your rooms should be somewhere along the hall. Sounds like you have had quite a long day today. I think we should just call it a night here, aru. I live down the second door here. Feel free to call me if you ever need anything!"

"I could not agree more," Matthew stifled a yawn. He had not noticed how tired he was. "Thank you for showing us around."

"Pleasure's mine, aru! And I hope you three all have a wonderful stay!"

Finding his room had been easy. Fortunately for Matthew, he had spotted it within minutes. After ushering goodnight to Alfred and Arthur, he headed straight towards his living space for the next week.

The room was more than pleasant – complete with a dresser, mirror, and a large four-poster bed. It was far more spacious than his room at home, yet alone any room he had seen in his life.

Matthew sighed, snuggling himself against the soft linen blankets of his bed. He could already feel himself getting spoiled by the luxury. Slowly, he inhaled, breathing in the fresh new scents, before falling into a light, easy sleep.

**OoOoO**

Here's the first chapter, everyone. Sorry for taking over three months to publish, when I said I would have this out quickly! D: Well, what can I say? Writing is so much easier said than done.

Sort of had to force myself to write this at times, but I'm glad I did.

I just adore Yong Soo in this! It's a shame he wont be back anytime soon. Korea x China is one of those pairings I shamelessly ship, and it was quite tempting to make them more lovey-dovey. XD

I'm quite happy about this, though! Only a couple words from being short of 5000 words of actual story! I never thought I had the patience to archive so much in one sitting, but boy am I ever so glad to prove myself wrong!

**Character roles (in case you were wondering and if things weren't obvious enough):**

Matthew = Christine

Francis = Raoul

Ivan = Eirik/phantom

Alfred AND Arthur = Meg

Katyusha/Ukraine = Madam Cheri

Lovino = Charlotte

Everyone else is just kind of thrown in.

**Translations:**

_Bienvenue vers Paris: _Welcome to Paris (French)

_Hyung-nim_: brother (Korean)

Everything else, I don't remember. Sorry! :(

**Oh well. Review if you want faster updates.**

Till next time!


	3. Chapter 2: Amethyst Eyes

_Note: I am planning to change the dialogue of the story so it seems more like authentic, 18th century European English. Changes have already been made in this chapter and I will go back shortly to make changes in the two previous chapters as well, so bare with me please!_

* * *

**Demon of my Heart, Chapter 2: Amethyst Eyes**

**By: Vermilion Skies**

* * *

_Dear Francis,_

_I have great news! Yesterday, I arrived in Paris. I am pleased to inform you that I had a fantastic trip. I am very much enjoying it here and already met many wonderful and talented people. Alfred, Arthur and I have already begun our stay at the theatre and words cannot express the joy upon my mind. But most importantly, I am greatly anticipating our reunion._

_On the subject of that, are you getting here all right? I do not mean to sound rushed, but I was greatly hoping to see you already in Paris. I cannot wait! We have so much to catch up on!_

_Thus likely, I will see you in a couple days. By the time you get this letter, you will probably already be here - please forgive me if that is the case. Take care and until then._

_Matthew Williams_

…

Matthew set the pen down, carefully reading over his note. Satisfied with his response, he folded the letter, sealing it off in a small envelope.

It was the second day of his stay at the theater and there was still no sign of the Frenchman. That to Matthew was more than odd. When he had asked the theater directors about the said man's whereabouts, it seemed they were all convinced he was taking a detour through Switzerland. It left him a bit puzzled because Francis had told him he would be there and waiting. But Matthew decided to excuse it. After all it was winter, and along with the heavy snowfall, would often come travel problems.

Putting the envelope in his coat pocket, Matthew headed out of his room.

Immediately, he found himself welcomed by the rich, vibrant life of the main chamber. Today, the setting was completely different. Instead of young actors and musicians, the room was filled with fancy, well-decorated tables and chairs. On them was a grand breakfast buffet – the spread was the biggest with the most various amount of food Matthew had ever seen in his life. From one end to another, there was everything he could have imagined: serving everythingfrom crumpets to sausages to crepes with various fruit fillings. The plates were piled so high, they reached his chest. He could bet it was enough food to feed the whole entire city, as his nostrils filled with the delicious aromas.

The room had been neatly decorated as well; the walls now lined with flashy, bold pictures and on the ceiling, life-like replicas of various musical instruments dangled on a single string. Matthew was amazed. He almost couldn't believe all of it had been done overnight.

Scrambling to find their spots, the amount of people was immense. There were hundreds- at least twice as many he had seen yesterday - all lined up and ready to indulge on the generous meal.

"Mattie! There you are!" an excited man waved, nearly jumping out of his seat. "Can you believe it? Free food!"

"Yes, and I am sure Matthew can see that, you dolt. Now stop making a racket before you tear down the whole theater." A distinguishably English voice retorted.

"Aww, Iggy. You are no fun!"

He waved back before scurrying next to his brother. "Yes. It was certainly kind of them to prepare such a lavish feast." Matthew nodded, happy to be in the presence of his companions. Glancing around, he was just as excited as everyone else in the room. "Well, you sure seem to be in good spirits today, Al!"

"Am I not always?" the ecstatic blond asked, a sly grin upon his face. "How much better can this get? I have just woken up from a great nights sleep! The beds here are fit for a king!"

Arthur groaned, before speaking. "To the expense of me, you forget. Last night, you snored louder than a bloody steam engine off the coast of Dover."

Matthew laughed. As cranky as the older man tried to sound, he obviously was enjoying the trip as well.

Just as Matthew settled down, grabbing a plate and some eating utensils, Roderich made his way towards the center of the room. Clearing his throat, he spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to commemorate this lovely season with a grand breakfast. I thank you all for making your way to Paris - wherever you may have come from**.** And hope that your days are rich, happy and prosperous." He paused for a second, raising his right hand high in the air. "And with that, the 15th Annual Orchestral Competition will now commence!"

The audience burst into a loud applause, clapping their hands together and cheering.

The food had been delightful, just like the warm atmosphere Matthew had awoken to in the morning. Matthew felt his mouth water. It was simply splendid. The delicious scent of food filled his nostrils and aroused his stomach. He examined the entrées; they all seemed so well-prepared and mouthwatering. Having a hard time picking between the various assortments he ended up choosing one of each item. Soon enough, Matthew found himself comfortably seated, shoveling mouthful after mouthful of food.

It had seemed his companions enjoyed their time as well. Arthur had the faintest smile upon his face while as he neatly cut his food into tiny pieces. Alfred on the other hand, was his typical self; unable to contain his appetite and eating like this had been his first food in weeks.

When they had finally finished, it was nearing ten. Matthew was feeling a bit guilty. Breakfast had been wonderful nonetheless. That was the problem. He'd never been accustomed to the occasion, and his conscience was kicking in. With a meal in such quantity and quality, he had used it to his advantage and gorged himself. Stuffed and full, it was the first time he was allowed to eat till his heart's content. Most of all, it was contrary to home in England where meals were scarce, and occasionally nonexistent. Anything they had was always well-earned and accompanied by a hard day of labor. Over here, there was no work, yet somehow, their possessions had become more rich and plentiful.

It was a paradox in his head.

Alfred gave him a punch on the back, causing Matthew to wince. "What do you say brother? We should go explore the city! I bet this place has some fantastic shops!"

"You guys can go on and do that. But I think I will sit this one out." By all honesty, Matthew did not feel like going out, especially on a stomach full of food. Sure, Alfred would be able to handle the ruckus, but the end result would likely make him sick. He wanted to unwind a bit and spend a couple hours alone, away from all this excitement. Matthew could already feel the commotion getting up in his head and wanted to quiet down for a bit.

"Why? Is something wrong? I thought you loved it here in France." Alfred stared at him as if he had gone insane, but still had a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"Of course I do. This place is wonderful. And everything is perfectly fine, Alfred. Do not worry about it." He assured. "It is just - I think I should rest a bit and practice the cello. After all, I am here to win a competition. And since this is a global event, it would be nice to get to know the directors a bit more as well."

The taller blond muffled a chuckle. "I knew you were socially-inept, but I never thought you were _that_ much of a square, Mattie!"

"I am _not_ socially-inept, thank you very much. Unlike some people," he spoke, focusing his glare on Alfred. "I actually have some business to attend here."

Matthew sighed. Out of the many things he wanted to do in France, being dragged through the streets of Paris by his obnoxious brother was certainly not on the list. Thankfully, Arthur came to his defense.

"Leave the lad alone already, will you love? He has a good point. It is perfectly reasonable to show _some_ responsibility once in a while. You could learn from that."

"This is not fair! You guys are siding against me!" Alfred grumbled, defeated. "Oh well. It's your loss, Mattie. I am going to raid the street markets! How fantastic is that? Are you with me, Ig?"

"If it stops you from pestering your poor brother so he can get his task completed then yes, I am "with you" on the idea of heading into town for a bit."

"All right! " Alfred cheered, grabbing his fiancé by the arm. "Just think about all the awesome things we can buy here!"

"We will be back later this afternoon, Matthew." Arthur hollered as he was being towed out of the room. "Good luck! I hope you can relax and get some good practice for your performance!"

Most of the guests had left the main chamber to pursue other activities. When he had returned, Matthew had found the room empty, save for the maids that who were clearing the tables and a few wandering individuals.

He decided to head back to his room. The food in his stomach was beginning to wear him down as waves of sleep began to flood his body. Matthew felt he could use the time to take a bit of rest – then maybe wash up and play his beloved instrument before his brother and Arthur came back.

Back through the familiar hall way he went. The bright-vibrant walls seemed to welcome him as he walked. He was sure he would be approaching his room soon and there, he would enjoy the quiet morning to himself.

Matthew continued to trudge, for what seemed to be a few hundred yards until he he realized he was getting no where. He didn't remember his room being so far apart from the main chamber. It was almost as if he had gotten lost. That would've been rather embarrasing on his behalf. He was about to turn around and head back.

That was until he noticed a small door to the left. His curiosity was piqued. It was quite odd, being the only room protruding from the hallway. He touched the brass knob and gave it a turn. To his surprise, the door clicked open. Matthew stepped back, half expecting something to jump out at him. When nothing happened, he peered through the doorway. It was not a room, but rather a set of stairs leading up to another door.

Matthew glanced back. He shouldn't be here. He should not be trespassing like this. But part of him was eager. He really would like to see the magnificent theatre in all its glory. He no longer felt tired or the desire to lie down. Swiftly, he turned towards the stairs.

It was a fairly brief walk up. When he had made it to the final step, he gave the second door a push.

A gust of cold air swirled around his body. The door was unlocked as well. As Matthew stepped past the door frame, he noticed a blazing light in his eyes.

He was outside!

The sun was high up in the sky, marking the particular time of day. A gentle breeze from the side tousled his hair. Uneven railings sprung out from under the floor. It could mean only one thing: he was on the roof of the theater. Walking towards the edge, Matthew leaned forward as far as he could without falling off the side of the building. The railings were a bit worn-down and creaky, as if they could crumble beneath his hands.

As unsafe as it seemed, the sight below was spectacular. Miles and miles of vibrant life and color, Matthew bet he could see the entire city of Paris from there. From the rugged outskirts just on the skirt of the horizon, to the activity and life that seemed to be increasing every inch, flooding inward like a proceeding wave until it reached the theater, Matthew beamed as he embraced the sight.

He could see the frolicking tourists on the pavement. They eased their way through the streets occasionally rushing to the sidelines to make way for a bustling carriage. He glanced to his right, towards a section that was covered with street carts and stalls, wondering if he could spot Alfred and Arthur amongst the crowd. From his elevation, everyone looked exactly the same, with their fancy dress gowns and bobbing blond heads. Scanning the area for a few more minutes, he decided it was a lost cause.

Though it had been a nice, relaxing break, Matthew knew he should be getting some work done. The fresh air and rejuvenated his spirits, as he descended down the stairs. Closing the door behind him, he was back in the hallway. This time, he hoped he would have better luck finding his room.

"Excuse me. What is your business here, sir?" A voice asked from behind. Matthew shuddered; hoping the guards hadn't arrived to reprimand him for trudging on private property.

"I am terribly sorry. I did not mean to intrude." He quickly apologized. "I was merely trying to find my room. I will be on my way right now."

"No need for that, dear. You probably were lost." Matthew could tell the speaker was female. Her voice sounded friendly and sophisticated. He turned around to get a better look. "It happens a lot. The theater is a huge place."

A short woman – likely in her late 20's greeted him. She had a rounded face with an unusually large chest. Her chin-length blond hair was tucked neatly behind her ears, with a headband to pull her bangs back. Matthew recognized her immediately. "Katyusha, if I am not mistaken. It is a pleasure to meet you." He extended his arm for a formal hand shake. "Again, I am so sorry for this mishap. It will not happen again."

"Likewise. The pleasure is mine." She shook his hand. "I remember Mr. Wang showing you and your companions around last evening. I am afraid I have yet to get your name."

"Matthew, Matthew Williams." He introduced. "I am here for the orchestral competition as of most people. I had a wonderful night and breakfast. Thank you so much for the generous hospitality."

"Ah, you are too polite, Mr. Williams." Katyusha chuckled. "I am glad we have formally met. It is a great pleasure to hear the theater has exceeded your expectations. Father always goes through a great length to ensure all the guests are happy."

He nodded and remembered that she was the eldest daughter of the head of the Braginski Enterprise. Yao had been right about her kindness. Matthew felt he could trust her, and was relieved that the future of the theater was going to be in the hands of this affable woman. "If it's not too much trouble, would you kindly tell me which way to my room? The number was 208, I believe."

"Not at all dear, I do not mind. In fact," She gestured towards him. "Come with me please. I will show you the way."

"That would be wonderful."

Matthew paused. Just as Katyusha moved away, he noticed a strange patch of coloring in the wall. He bent forward to get a closer look and realized it wasn't just a small deformity, but crack. A rather large one too; the length spanned from ground level to almost four feet high. It wasn't exactly narrow either. A good diameter wide, Matthew reckoned a sizable person could squeeze through. The crevice was completely dark, with loose pieces of the plastered wall collapsing in on itself. Unruly and in ruins, it was contrary to how well-kept the rest of the theater had been.

"I am going to get that fixed soon, dear," Matthew flinched, startled as the comment broke his thoughts. Katyusha had noticed where his gaze lingered. She frowned slightly at the crack. "Father has been busy lately, but I will probably call a carpenter myself in the near future. This theater has been around for over two hundred years, after all. Everything's starting to get worn down."

"Of course. I'm sure these halls will look splendid – not that there is anything wrong with the way they look already." He added, hoping the statement hadn't come off as rude.

"Yes, we definitely are looking forward to that. Maybe in the future, more rooms will be added to accompany our growing list of patrons."

"Aye, I am glad business is well then."

"It definitely is." Katyusha nodded proudly. "My great grand father worked hard and built the entire place from scratch himself. He would be delighted to see his accomplishment today."

Finally, they had approached his room. "Ah, thank you very much for that. I appreciate it." He felt a bit silly upon the extra amount of trouble he had gone through. After Katyusha had led him to his dormitory, Matthew realized he had previously been wandering in circles through the halls. Matthew could see the path now; it had a few angles and curves, but otherwise fairly clear. It was bizarre that he had such difficulty on the task. "I hope I haven't caused any problems with my maundering."

"It is no problem at all. And I am happy to help, dear. And just to let you know, the roof is not exactly off-limits to the public - although I do not know why anyone would want to visit there." Katyusha responded, scratching her head in thought.

"That's good to hear." He bowed, relieved that the ordeal had been resolved without any conflicts. "I will see you around then."

"You take care now!" Katyusha left him with a friendly wave.

The whole morning had been rather impractical, but nonetheless interesting. Though he had not planned on getting lost, which he made a personal note to avoid any future inquisitive drives, Matthew did not feel his time was wrongfully wasted. He still had a few hours before dinner and that would be sufficient time to get some work done. Alfred and Arthur would be back by then, likely having raided every street stall in Paris. Matthew chuckled at that thought. He was going to enjoy his stay

* * *

It was eight o'clock at night when Matthew decided to retreat for the day. His room offered a delectable space for practice – which he figured he could squeeze in before heading off to bed. The cello rested on the ground as he sprawled out on his bed. Sighing to himself, he glanced through the jumble of sheet music in his hands.

_Serenade Espagnole _read the title; an old, contemporary piece by Alexande Glazunov. He had chosen that piece specifically for his upcoming performance. The song had a well-paced cello solo imbedded with a rich melody. It was also a personal favorite of his.

He scooted to the edge of the bed, with the music well imbedded in his head. Running his fingers gently against the strings, Mathew was sure he would be able to make something splendid out of the piece. He took the bow in his right hand and began to play. The delicate hairs on the bow rubbed against the metal strings of the cello, producing a deep, dark tune.

Matthew continued to play for a few more verses, before pausing and dropping the bow with a frown. It didn't seem right. He had rehearsed the piece plenty of times in the past, but for some reason, when he played today, the notes sounded off.

He tried again, lightly twisting the pegs to tighten the strings. Hopefully his instrument had only gotten a little rusty on the trip and needed a quick tune up. He tried once more. Again, he was struck with the same result.

Letting out a deep sigh, Matthew flopped on his back. "Oh dear." he muttered. "I am much too anxious to think properly." All the excitement from the day had gotten to his head. And no matter how he tried to settle down, he just couldn't seem to focus properly to play.

Matthew got up. He was not fond of the idea of being completely idle. A little fresh air would do him good.

Quietly, he twisted the brass knob of his door. The halls seemed a bit different at night. They had been darkened, to the point that it was slightly eerie but nonetheless still held their sumptuous appeal. It was quiet, on contrary to the livelihood of the day. Matthew found the silence soothing.

He continued his walk only to stop shortly, upon hearing the sound of footsteps behind him. _He wasn't alone!_ Matthew spun around, wondering who else would be up this late during the night.

"Hello," Spoke a man. His voice was unusually light and playful, which seemed to contradict large frame. "I do not mean to startle you."

"There's no need to worry. That was not the case at all." Matthew assured. "It was just - I didn't think anyone else would be out in the corridors besides me."

"It is very lovely at this time, is it not?"

"Yes, I do find it very relaxing here." Matthew nodded in agreement. He was able to get a better glimpse of the man's features as he strode closer. The man had platinum blond hair. It reminded him of Katyusha's, hence the similar length, except his seemed to be a shade or two paler. His clothes were nothing fancy, with the simplicity of a plain beige overcoat and dark breeches. They seemed a bit small for his broad frame. A large scarf hung snuggly around the man's neck, keeping the distance between his head and shoulders well hidden. It was the first time he had seen anyone in the area dressed so casually. It made him wonder. "I have not seen you yet. Are you not from this area?"

"Nyet," replied the man. "I have been with this theater all my life."

"I apologize." He glanced curiously at his companion. "You must work here, I presume."

"You could say that." The man's deep amethyst eyes seemed to glow mischievously as he spoke those words. Matthew shivered. There was something about those eyes that seemed to brim Matthew's mind with both wonder and freight.

It took him a second to shake the odd feeling off. "I feel we are long overdue for an introduction. What is your name, if I may ask?"

"You may. I am called Ivan."

"Ivan." Matthew repeated. He liked the way it rolled off his tongue. "That's a lovely name. I am Matthew Williams."

"I know." A mysterious smile appeared on Ivan's lips. Matthew recoiled for a second, wondering if he had heard wrong. He didn't recall meeting the man before – neither among the guests staying for the festival nor the various visitors that came to and form the city.

"I saw you arrive at the theater yesterday." Ivan added quickly upon seeing Matthew's shocked expression. "You have been making quite a name for yourself."

"Oh," he blushed. "Forgive me - I did not realize I was that rambunctious."

"Nyet, do not apologize Matvey." He felt Ivan's large hands ruffling his hair. "I find that attitude quite adorable."

Matthew's blush became more vivid against his pale skin. "W-why thank you, Ivan. I'm afraid that I may be lost for words."

"Then say no more Matvey. That lovely song you were playing," Ivan encouraged. He shifted his gaze so his amethyst orbs met Matthew's sapphire ones. "I would like to hear more of it."

"Y-you enjoyed my music?" Matthew stuttered nervously. "I'm delighted you think so, Ivan, but I fear that I may not be very good."

"Da, you play very well Matvey. You have a great talent." The cheerful grin on Ivan's face stretched across his fair features. "I would very much like it if you played for me."

"My, you are so sweet, Ivan." Matthew giggled. He couldn't remember the last time someone had said such kind, encouraging words about his music. His brother and Arthur were supportive, and he did greatly appreciate them coming to France with him. But they never bothered to take time and listen to his songs. This was something different. Matthew wasn't sure why he had come to trust the stranger so quickly, Perhaps that was the one thing he had been longing for – to have someone truly appreciate his music. It sent a warm feeling down his spine. Matthew's frustrations from earlier had slipped away. "Very well then. I will try not to disappoint."

He led Ivan back towards his dormitory. Matthew grabbed his cello again, this time with a renewed confidence to play.

The notes slipped gracefully through his fingers as Matthew played. When the song had finished, he gave Ivan a nervous glance, hopping for the man's approval. "I guess that will be piece I will play for the competition. I do not know how I will fair amongst the other musicians, but I will play to the best of my ability. I would love to hear what you think, Ivan."

"You must stop denying your ability, Matvey. It will do you no good." Ivan replied. He lifted his hand to brush a stray strand of hair out of Matthew's eyes. "You wish to win. That is true, da?"

"Y-yes. I would like that very much… but."

"Enough!" Ivan cut in before he could finish. Matthew flinched at the sudden interruption. The other man seemed to glower for a brief second and Matthew hoped he hadn't angered him with his unassertiveness. "Then you must show confidence. Say it Matvey. Say it like you really mean it."

Matthew cleared his throat before speaking. "Yes! I would like it! I wish to win this competition!" Ivan's deep eyes watched him closely. Matthew wasn't sure if he had only imagined it, but those eyes – they seemed to brim with power, almost as if they could bore themselves into his soul.

"Much better, Matvey." Upon hearing those words, Ivan's expression changed from terrifying to light and cheerful. "But that is not quite well enough. I want you to repeat after me." Said Ivan, who's voice had lowered an octive. "_I am the best cellist_._"_

"I am the best cellist."

"_I deserve to win the competition."_

"I deserve to win this competition." He repeated. As much as Ivan's strange and sudden mannerism confused him, with those words, he felt a newfound sense of courage rushing through his veins.

"_I **will** win the competition."_

"I _will_ win the competition!" Matthew proclaimed with all his determination. His voice was unnaturally vigorous, compared to its usual tone, as it echoed through the room.

Ivan flashed him a smug grin. "Well done, Matvey. That is exactly what I wish to hear. However, it is much easier said than done."

"You're right," Matthew sighed. "But from the bottom of my heart, I would like to make this silly dream of mine a reality."

"As do I." His companion chuckled. "The journey will be long and tough for you. Alone you will stumble and falter. However." The mysterious aura that Matthew had sensed earlier seemed to elope Ivan's tone and body, this time stronger than before. "I can help you. I can give you the extra boost you require to win. I can make you rise and outshine everyone in the competition." Ivan paused for a moment before continuing. "I can guarantee that the grand prize will belong to nobody but you."

Matthew swallowed a lump in his throat. "I'm afraid I do not understand Ivan. If you wish to teach me about the cello, I do not think there will be enough time to make any dramatic improvements. Thank you kindly for your offer, but I may be better off just practicing with the remaining days I have."

"That is not what I mean, Matvey." Ivan replied darkly. "What I am offering to you is more valuable than a music lesson or all the talent you possess."

"More valuable than my talents?" Matthew was more confused than ever. ""But how am I going to win without skill? That is the entire point of the competition. Only the best musician shall be declared champion."

"Ah, your mind is so simple and innocent, Matvey. But then again, that is what I like the most about you."

"N-no way! Please do not tell me -" He frowned. Matthew prayed that Ivan wasn't offering what he thought he was. He had always been raised as a honest person. It was too much of a disgrace to cheat and receive an unfair advantage. If it was a choice between winning with dishonesty or losing the competition with dignity, then he would much prefer not to win.

"You are wrong again, Matvey. You think I am going to manipulate the results in your favor, is that right?"

Matthew nodded. Somehow Ivan had peered into his thoughts. Perhaps his intuition was been correct. He watched nervously as Ivan's eyes traced his body. _Could that man really read his mind?_

"Do not worry, there will not be any cheating." Announced Ivan, as if he had just told an amusing joke. "I am offering to lend you my power, Matvey. And with them, you will play your cello like no one has ever played before. You will play so well that even the most legendary of musicians will kneel in awe. And as a result, the judges will not even have to think to declare you as the rightful winner. Does that not sound good, Matvey?"

"Oh Ivan. I do not know." He breathed. Matthew felt like he should be terrified. He should be running away from this man. But somehow, he was more curious than scared. "How is such a thing possible?"

"Well Matvey, I am sure you already noticed that I am no ordinary human being."

Matthew recoiled. He had a gut feeling that he was about to get involved with something dangerous. "But do not be afraid, Matvey. I will never hurt you." Ivan reassured, calmly resting a hand on Matthew's shoulder. "That is my eternal promise – I will make sure that no harm ever comes your way."

Matthew blinked. "B-but why me? Why are you offering all this to me?" Matthew wasn't sure if he was completely out of danger, but his senses told him that Ivan was being truthful about his words. Perhaps the man was trying to help him, but what exactly would he do?

"Because you are very special to me, Matvey." Ivan confessed. For the first time, the man seemed to stumble a bit on his words. "You mean the world to me, and I love you."

"Oh, is that so?" Matthew questioned. It was true that the man had taken a liking for him. It was rather sudden, and Matthew wasn't sure what he should think, but it did feel nice. It felt wonderful to have someone care for him. "I guess that must be the reason why you wish to assist me."

Ivan nodded. "I know your hearts fondest desire, Matvey." his eyes lingered once again over Matthew's body as he spoke. "What you want more than anything in the world is to win the competition. Your greatest love is playing the cello and you wish to prove yourself worthy. You wish to feel useful by launching yourself a successful music career. And finally, you desire that 25 thousand cash as a price. With such money, you will help your family. They would be able to live comfortably without worrying about food or housing. They will finally be able to escape the rugged slums of England, which you despise so much."

"Y-yes." Admitted Matthew. It was obvious that he did want to win the competition, but what surprised him was the fact that Ivan was able to recall it in such intricate and precise detail. With such accuracy, it was almost like if Matthew had said those words himself. He was curious. Ivan seemed to know him so well, despite their brief meeting. He had questions he wanted to ask. Ivan was a mystery he could not undersrand. Nor was he certain about the man's true intentions. But something told him that he was in no place to interrogate the man. Matthew decided to keep his thoughts to himself. "That is what I desire the most."

"Very well, Matvey. I can grant it. I can make all of it come true. However," As Ivan continued, Matthew could feel the atmosphere change around him. It was as if the air had become thick with a layer of fog. "I require one small thing in return."

Matthew's eyes widened. "Oh Ivan, I do not have much belongings or possessions. I'm afraid that I am a poor man."

"Nyet, Matvey. You are very silly. I do not want any of that." Ivan said with a light-hearted chuckle. "What I want is _you_. I want you to love me, Matvey, I want you to belong to no one else but me. I want you to give me your utmost devotion."

"My love and utmost devotion?" he repeated.

"That is right, Matvey." Ivan confirmed, lifting Matthew's chin so their gazes locked together. "I can make all that come true. And in return, all you have to do is love me. Is that simple enough?"

Matthew thought for a moment. More than ever, he wanted to win that prize. He had practiced long and hard just to become a finalist for the competition, and now, those years of hard work were merely sitting in front of him. If he wasn't successful, he would go home empty handed. And along with that, years of hard work - wasted. He didn't just want to win, he _needed_ to. It would finally allow him become a professional cellist – that was his dream job after all. It would grant him the much needed salary to turn his life around. It was simple enough. That was the sole reason he had journyed so far from home. He had every intention to leave with the grand prize in his hand.

But was it worth it? Just exactly how much could he trust Ivan? What was this uncanny deal he was about to make? Ivan had not asked him for payment. Nor did it feel to Matthew that he was about to sell his soul. Nonetheless, the man had an odd demeanor. Any other person would have been terrified. But Matthew felt safe and protected, for reasons he could not quite put a finger on.

But to love? That was an easy exchange for such a beneficial deal. Ivan didn't appear to be malicious - just lonely if anything at all. In fact, Matthew had found their conversation quite pleasent. He reckoned Ivan must be a person with fascinating stories to tell. Surely they could become great friends if time allowed.

"I accept this deal." he decided.

"Da. Very good, Matvey. You have chosen well."

Matthew could feel an eerie sensation washing over him. His limbs were heavy and refused to budge, almost if they were frozen in place. His breathing slowed and felt sluggish as it passed through his chest. A strange surge of power was rushing through his veins like blood. He could feel it, imploring through his knowledge and feeding off his memories. It was strangely comforting as if trying to put his mind at ease.

It only lasted for a brief minute before the power began to fade. His body rapidly returned back to it's normal state. As the energy drained from Matthew's body, he began to feel exhausted and mentally drained. His mind was already wiped blank and too relaxed to fight. Finally the fatigue got the best of him. Matthew could no longer keep his eyes open and allowed himself to relax into the comforting darkness.

The last thing he saw before falling into unconsciousness were deep amethyst orbs - beautiful eyes that seemed to watch over him with every move he made.

**OoOoO**

**TBC…**

**Gosh guys, I am so sorry! I can't begin to say how sorry for updating. I know! I cannot be trusted to write my stories…But I had fully intended to finish Demon of my Heart over the summer. Unfortunately real life and family problems came along and kicked me down good. That's my excuse for only being up to chapter 2 despite how long ago this story was first published.**

**I truly hope that you guys will stick around to read. Fortunately, I do have the entire plot of DomH planned out, so all I have to do is translate it to actual story =). **

**I'm not sure how much time I'll have in the future to write, but I definitely owe it to everyone who's ever left me kind, encouraging comments to finish my fanfics. I will try my best to update and not disappoint.**

**On a side note, if anyone is interested in helping me edit/beta this story, please let me know! I am quite a perfectionist and wish to only put out the best quality of work.**

**In the mean time, please comment on what you think. It's been a while since I wrote anything so my skills may be a little rusty. Let me know if there's anything I can improve on.**

**Expect future updates to be a little on the slow side, but I will come up with a chapter at least 5k in length in order to make up for it.**

**Until next time!**

**-VS (1/07/2012)**


End file.
